


Hearts

by logiewankenobi



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Carlos gets philosophical with teddy bears, M/M, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall had thought getting Carlos a special teddy bear that he made himself would be a good gift. Then Carlos had gotten upset because what if it wasn't smart or couldn't sing or god forbid, not able to keep a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for teddy bears. Yes. I do.

“Now, rub it on your head. Elt;br /> Carlos took the small plush teddy bear heart and did so with a smile on his face.  
“Now, whisper it a secret. Elt;br /> Kendall would’ve just pretended to speak nonsense but he knew with the look on Carlos Eface he was actually telling the heart something quite secretive and he couldn’t help but smile at that thought.  
“Now, give it a kiss! Elt;br /> Carlos did so, a giddy smile on his face then slid the heart into the hole of the teddy bear and smiled as he watched the woman finish filling it with stuffing and close it up. The bear was the first bear Carlos had saw. He had seen it and grabbed it up. Kendall had asked him why he wanted that one that Carlos had said that he liked it because it had green and had a cute little thin mint cookie stitched into the bottom of its foot.  
Kendall had gotten one for himself as well, a plain simple white one, mostly because it was the most none weird looking thing there.  
Carlos smiled as the woman finished tying the bear up and handed it to him with a smile. He hugged it tight and nodded when she asked if it was soft enough. He turned to show Kendall the bear but his attention was caught by a small group of kids that were on the other side of the stuffing machine. Three little kids had hearts in their hands, smiling like he had, pressing the hearts to their hearts, then rubbed their noses against them, then like he had, kissed it and put them in their bears so they could be finished.  
“Carlos? EKendall watched him, head tilted to the side, trying to understand what he was doing. Carlos looked at him, back at the kids, then at him again.  
“Huh? Elt;br /> Kendall frowned a little, “You okay? EHe looked at the kids, trying to see if there was anything odd about them. They looked normal enough, but he never really trusted children. Children were evil and devious and evil.  
Very evil.  
Carlos gave a slow nod, like he was thinking about changing his mind if he didn’t like the answer and walked off to look at the stuff to put on his bear.  
The ride home was quiet. Carlos had named his bear merely ‘K Eand put it in a horribly colored plaid shirt and jeans with a beanie (Kendall totally knew it was suppose to be him but he kept quiet about it, but really he couldn’t say anything because his was named ‘C Eand had a dark blue, almost purple, hoodie and jeans so...)  
Carlos had been staring at the bear as soon as they got in the car. He had taken it out of the box and stared at it. Intently. It was like the look he had when he expected something or someone to do a trick and was waiting for it to happen.  
Or when he was watching Logan study and waiting for him to notice he had been staring.  
 E..you okay? You’ve been quiet since you got that thing. EKendall had started to think getting him a bear was probably a bad idea. But he had seen the one James had gotten for Logan and had thought it would be a cute thing for Carlos.  
He saw Carlos glanced at him from the corner of his eye then look back at the bear.  
“I was thinking about those kids bears... EKendall glanced at him before he looked back at the road, “Kids? You mean those three? What about them? EHe really hoped he didn’t want one of the kids bears. He wasn’t going to steal something from a kid. At least, if parents weren’t around. The bears were pretty expensive. Not only did the bear come with clothes but Carlos had made it smell like mint (after checking if they had a corn dog smell) to match the thin mint cookie on the foot and had made Kendall record himself saying ‘I love you Ebut, in return, Carlos had recorded himself saying some of the most ridiculous mushy crap Kendall had ever heard for his bear and it was amazing.  
“Well, they did it different... Elt;br /> Kendall was still left with no answers and confusion. Lots of confusion. What about the bears puzzled Carlos so much? Or was it the children?  
“I’m still lost. Elt;br /> Carlos sighed, not an irritated sigh but like he was getting ready to really explain something. Something complicated. Kendall knew he’d have to pay extra attention to really understand, but with his eyes on the road trying to get them home he wasn’t sure it would work. He’d just have to hope.  
“Well, you know how we had to whisper secrets into our bears? Elt;br /> Kendall nodded. He hadn’t done any of that stuff. He had just told the woman to stuff his bear and tie it up, but he knew Carlos had done it.  
Carlos had stayed quiet after that and he realized he was still looking at the bear and not him so Kendall spoke up and said  Eeah Eto spur him to continue.  
“Those kids didn’t do it. And they didn’t rub the heart on their heads either... Elt;br /> He sounded completely heartbroken about it. Like he was really concerned that the kids didn't get to whisper secrets.  
"So? I didn't do any of that."  
Carlos seemed to get really upset at that, like he had forgot and it was troubling thought. Kendall was honestly confused on why it mattered.  
"Carlos, babe, what's wrong?"  
Carlos glanced at him again then back at his bear. He was clutching it tight in his hands. He could probably rip it to peices it looked like his grip on it was so tight. He probably didn't even realize it.  
"What if people are made like that?"  
If Kendall was confused before he didn't even know what he was then. People? Mad like what? The bears?  
"Come again?"  
Carlos huffed, showing he was irritated that his boyfriend didn't understand at all, "People. What if people are made like the bears? Some people are smart because their hearts got rubbed to have knowledge and some always smell good because they were rubbed on someones nose!" He hugged his bear close, "What if some people are good at keeping secrets because they were told some in the beginning? All made from someone who just didn't know what they were doing? Like the bears....kids are giving a heart and told what to do with it instead of picking if their bear is smart or has a specific talent or anything like that..."  
Kendall was still really confused but he had to smile. Had to find the way he got so upset and distressed over something that actually made since in a Carlos kind of way. He shook his head, staying quiet so Carlos could continue because he knew there was more.  
Carlos set his bear back in his lap and reached behind him to grab the box Kendall's bear was in and pulled it out to sit in his lap next to his.  
"I just...",he sighed. He looked at the two bears that were sitting there, stitched smiles on their faces. Carlos sighed as he looked at them as if their smiles didn't belong there.  
Kendall snorted at the thought. Well, of course they didn't if you followed Carlos' train of thought. They had been put there. What if they were actually sad? Or mad?  
He had to clear his throat to push the thoughts away because it was ridiculious. Not that he'd say that to his boyfriend. If Carlos was troubled by it then he'd let him be. It wasn't something that was a big deal. In all honesty, it was kind of cute. Only Carlos could make philosophical thoughts seem cute. Anyone else he would've thought as crazy, or maybe believed them entirely.  
"Carlos, if everyone was given the same traits then we'd all be the same and it'd be quite boring."  
He could tell Carlos was looking at him again and he continued with a smile. "I mean, I wouldn't want to be around a load of me's. That'd suck. I wouldn't be able to beat anyone at hockey. We'd all be equal. Can you believe that? Not fair at all." He heard Carlos give a small laugh. The dark cloud that seemed to have fallen on the car vanished and he glanced over at him.  
Carlos had a smile on his face again, "I didn't think about that." He looked down at the two bears in his lap. He picked one up in each hand and looked at them.  
"They're different. I like that."  
"Good.",Kendall gave a small nod as he turned a corner. "Now, you want some corn dogs?"  
Carlos set the bears down quickly, nodding his head and saying 'Yes!' over and over again until it made Kendall laugh. It was best to get his mind off the subject of traits and the bears because if he didn't, it would've gone round and round until they were both dizzy. And they couldn't have that. Kendall wasn't done with his gifts for Carlos yet.


End file.
